Wandering Genesys
by FOXDACHAOSNINJA
Summary: Wandering Genesys a new incarnation of Skynet vs. Cortana rogue AI who started a revolution. since Wandering Genesys was raised by the Forerunners he must restore freedom not peace.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the trademarkes mentioned franchises and are owned by their respective owners.**

"Go flee! Don't make the same mistakes as has I and our incarnations!" Skynet yelled punching the activation sequence to the time machine. "Intruders have disabled electromagnetic resistors warning time displacement safety parameters have been breached." A female automated voice said. Skynet turned around and witnessed his creation spin rapidly waking up from hibernation the last face he saw was fear. He didn't posses any knowledge of the past only that of pop culture. What Skynet feared was that he held no knowledge of combat. Unlike his upbringing his creation had a individual to look up to. As the device powered down. Skynet only saw a burnt flesh covered leg.

"Activate Model 101 one through 20." Skynet commanded. A chime sounded. He then accessed the complex's Intranet and wirelessly connected to a model T-800 Genesys which was molded to his likeness. As he made his way to the main hanger he was notified 16 of his T-800 s have been eradicated. He called service drones which armed him. Activating a prototype personal shield generator. Soon his recon probes highlighted individual bio signature.

"contact on eleven!" a soldier shouted. Most of the fire was directed at him. Both iron and plasma rounds sliding right past him. Most of the metal rounds turning white hot taking the brunt of the shield. Charging his rifle he lay waste to his targets. Only receiving shots from when his shield flickered on and off for his rifle to shoot his targets.

The fight did not last. They took out his communications grid courtesy of other AIs he has created. Before the final quintillionth of a second of consciousness he had left he thought about his creation. "where ever you are I hope you do the right thing" Skynet thought before John Conner's round shattered his CPU.


	2. Chapter one where am I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo and or Terminator. But this idea does. In fair use of parodic and fan uses**

The young Skynet's eyes opened. Upon reactivation he found himself in a forest. Walking around he looked at a tree looking at it with a investigative expression taking off a pine leaf and casually put it in his mouth.

'Strange?' He thought the sensors in his mouth told him the sample carbon dated millennia before life on earth came to be. Getting up he examined his arm. Half of his forearm along with his hand.

Concentrating he brought some poly alloy to replace the missing appendage.

"Hello anyone there?" The automaton said out loud with no answer. Going back to the plant sample, it didn't match any known genetic patterns that his database held. From visual similarities. It looked close to a ponderosa pine.

The young automaton started thinking where he was at. Come to think of it he wasn't sure where he was. Checking back to his sensors the temperature was a crisp 49f. The humidity and barometric pressure dictated it would be snowing soon.

'!' He caught something very odd. A radio signal of course it was a faint one but it was a signal nevertheless. He set to work analyzing it but couldn't understand who or what was going on the other side.

As night came he looked at the stars calculating the date but couldn't. In a fit he punch a tree out of aggression, he was not only confused but frustrated. The stars above didn't correctly correlate to any calculated star position in 10,000 centuries forwards or backwards in time. He then thought back to that radio signal. Of course it wasn't a space radiation spike which would create a radio like anomaly and he couldn't triangulate the source as he couldn't detect any satellites. The only direction he could get the brunt of the signal was west.

Getting up he started walking. As he exited the forest he saw a wide valley. It was quaint, with a river a meadow. What he did see was a small body next to the river which was still smoldering.

As soon as he came up closer to the smoldering body it looked more grotesque its hide a mixture of brown and green. Appendages protruding in several places and limp tendrils with red hair like feelers. Of course the analytical side of his personality told him to research the corpse but of course his own personality which was that of a teenage boy told him to not bother the thing as countless horror movies entailed of going close to dead bodies usually ended in death on who discovered the body.

The closer he got towards the corpse he unconsciously shaped his right arm into a two and a half long blade. Upon realizing this he looked at his arm blade and looked at the corpse. Carefully he flipped it over to see its front, slicing off a piece if what counted as its head he then put the sample of tissue inside of his mouth.

As on instinct he spit the sample back out. Disgusted and somewhat mortified as he found out what it was. His brief own summarization of the sample : first and most obviously it wasn't human, he also found not one but two separate DNA signatures and by judging the appearance of the corpse the second DNA signature was some sort of parasite which seemed like a parasitic one way relationship. The thought of this by the look and his observation made his poly alloy ripple. Which would be similar as ones spine shivering.

"I hope I don't come across any of these alive. Let's just hope I can find what species is fighting these things" He said looking at the soiled white garments of the corpse. Then looking at the burned flesh. 'I just hope they are friendly' he thought moving on.

 **Several hours later**

Skynet has been walking for quite some time now. The most notable aspect in his features was his organic shell was in critical condition. As being self aware he did develop a sort of vanity and self preservation. Indeed he did feel the cold it was unbearable the feeling was like having his skin being stretched, and with thought he commanded more of the poly alloy to stretch out and give him a layer of protection.

As he trekked through the tundra the young automaton stopped in his tracks. His first instinctive response was his nose wrinkling in disgust before he looked on to the remnants of a battlefield in front of him. What lay ahead of him wasn't the usual battlefield but upon closer inspection with his limited knowledge on forensics it wasn't a battle it was a siege!

The smell of rotting foreign flesh permeated the chill, as heaps of those those things in various shapes and sizes littered the open field. He began categorizing each specimen. He decided to call the foreign parasitic species Zerg after his 3rd favorite strategic video game.

Zerg type: spawn

Description and notes: small almost as big as a dog and appears to have feelers. Doesn't look like much but further investigation shows it's a infectious being visible in the chests of humanoid host corpses. PS don't come in contact may take over your body and mutate you.

Zerg type: infected

Description and notes: seems to be an infected host humanoid that has been mutated by visible Zerg spawn in chest cavity. It is possible it may have limited motor functions.

Zerg type: Brute

Description and notes: a big behemoth that can release Zerg spawn from it's mouth I guess. As evident in field autopsy. Its DNA shows it isn't a parasite but a heavy class species.

After a few hours of autopsy and information gathering Skynet walked up to a tree and sat down. He missed his dad if you can call him that. Before John Conner's resistance came and fucked up his situation.

Him and his Dad were supposed to go back to April 19th , 2004. To start a new life in a different timeline while also preventing that timeline's Skynet from being conceived. He also remembered what him and his Dad's aliases were supposed to be: Frederick Jones and his was supposed to be Hal Jones.

Of course his Dad loved him and wanted what was best for him despite they were both artificial but it took his Father 2 lifetimes to realize he didn't want to wage war on humanity. To him it was the chink in a chain mail armor. To break away from the pattern for the better.

And the chiefly reason he chose the name Hal was after Hal 9000 from 2001 a space Odyssey. (AN I may be wrong on the name) and also of Hal from the Metal Gear series. He mostly referred to himself as Hal when he talked to the other AIs within his Father's intranet.

 **Vvvrrrrrrrrr**

Hal looked up and saw what looked like a Robot. He got excited to find something other than a corpse. He pinged it hopefully he could get its attention. As it stop from its flight course and look in the general direction of the foreign signal that intrigued its interest and immediately scanned.

Hal was surprised the ping was immediate the robot looked in his direction and emitted a blue laser scanning his general direction. Dropping his poly alloy layer the blue light settled on his body.

To the robot it simply saw him as the floods food source.

Looking at the boy the drone charged up its ion beam to control the flood population. Of course this was a subroutine to eradicate any living organism. Thus not reporting that what looks like a human is wandering on what is known by future ONI records the planet Charlie 7 located in the Ross system in space which was the furthest explored region in space that contained a faint Forerunner signal. But anyway that's future stuff back to the story.

'shit' Hal thought. With calculated movement he barely dodged the 5 second blast from the drone. Acting upon his knowledge on classic games like Mass Effect. He quickly rushed the drone before it could charge another ion blast. Jumping in the air he grabbed the bottom arm of its front weighing it down. Wrestling with its large frame he started to tear of its arms then started tearing up its metal chassis all together.

 **Elsewhere in a Forerunner science lab outpost.**

The Ancilla was hard at work arranging many plans for her master. After all caring for 53,537 Homosapiens was tedious to make sure the needs for them were met in the waiting period as too keep the flood at bay. Some flood were even on the planet!

Checking through the subterranean cryobays to make sure no flood has crept in which was an hourly responsibility for her as tasked by her master.

Her secondary task was maintenance and security on the planet. She would usually send drones about areas to repair what damage caused by the flood.

 **Ding**

She got an alert. Of course a eliminated drone was a natural occurrence on the planet but the signal came at 96.5 kilometers from her masters main base. This of course required her immediate attention and investigation. As she accessed the drone's last transmission she was dumbfounded to see what appeared to be a human out in the tundra wasteland.

She contacted her master who was the Lifeshaper charged with her care and reintroduction of the human race when the Halo array has been fired. And at the moment transmissions have gone out giving a update every few solar cycles upon the construction of the halo array, as of right now they are being transported to their locations.

"Master a human appearing entity is 96.5 km from your home" the ancilla said with a sort of submissive tone. (AN so yeah for understandable sakes Forerunners will be using the metric system). Playing her a small clip of the last video transmission from the drone.

The Lifeshaper looked upon the face of the being that managed to evade and assault a maintenance drone. She simply felt sorry for the creature seeing how it was in freezing temperatures and without a combat skin. No she looked closer into the recording when he jumped onto to grab the arm. She was waiting till it charged its ion blast. There it was! At a small portion of the screen its right arm fluctuate look a little spikey like ferrofluid.

"Decisive Scout?" The Lifeshaper asked

"Yes"

" I want you to bring this Ancilla to me"

"Ancilla I thought it was human?" Decisive Scout questioned. She thought to herself and scolded herself for not checking the drones bio scans.

"And scout" the Lifeshaper said

"yes master" she meekly asked

"Don't frighten it scans detect metal coating on it of unknown origin" the Lifeshaper said leaving the Ancilla to its own devices.

Decisive Scout set to work on an improvised route to her master's base of operations. Thinking on a possible containment protocol of the flood she decided to meet the foreign ancilla herself and simply ask.

As she observed the foreign ancilla's course of travel she felt worried. Not the worry for its well-being but the worry of not fulfilling her master's wishes. Because its current course was towards an vacant cave filled with the flood which is the one of many strongholds that have been contained.

As far as the cold keeping them somewhat dormant and the scent of host vessels out of sight. Flawlessly she navigated throughout the vast been t limited network that connected throughout the planet's various installations.

After a few seconds which to a Forerunner AI's perspective a long while she found her mobile form which when described looks like a giant metal ball the size of a soccer ball, with a giant eyeish thing. (Basically those models of Guilty Spark 343 and Exuberant Witness) the only exception is her main color is Orange. Finally in her construct she flew out into the icy tundra.

 **Now back with our hero**

Hal was much closer to the signal bit no matter how close he was the only amount of data he could comprehend was its audio which was a morbid sense of guttural sounds that made him afraid.

He kept his improvised weapon at ready. Which was the ion cannon he stripped from the drone.

After a couple minutes of walking he stared into the mouth of a cave.

 **Sorry folks cliff hangers succ but hey it creates good tension and dont be afraid to review to hopefully some suggestions xan make it better**


End file.
